De secuestros y otras cosas
by W. Phoenix
Summary: Durante el día, el chico malo; durante la noche, el príncipe de los mafiosos. ¿Y ella? La dulce princesita de cuentos. Sesshômaru era el cazador y Rin era la presa.
_Disclaimer:_ _Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

 **Fic para Más de mil palabras: Fickeando Fanarts, del foro ¡Siéntate!**

* * *

Aplastó el último cigarrillo contra la mesa y el humo se desvaneció. Era el quinto. Y quería más.

Cuando fumaba mucho se sentía miserable. Recordaba que de pequeño todos lo criticaban porque andaba con un cigarrillo en la boca. Pero para él se volvió un hábito sentir el aroma a tabaco impregnado en su ropa. Algo normal.

Lo mismo con el alcohol. Lo mismo con las apuestas, en su momento.

Todo eso es de fracasados si no sabes hacer lo correcto en los momentos adecuados. En teoría, la ley del adicto no sólo se basa en la cantidad de consumo del objeto en cuestión, sino que también entra en juego las distintas técnicas que la persona utiliza para obtener y disfrutar lo que quiere en su máxima expresión. Para un adicto nunca es suficiente. Y el método de obtención es sumamente importante.

Lo sabía porque era uno de esos típicos desgraciados que te estafan simplemente porque tienen ganas. Un espectador mudo y malicioso que mueve hilos a escondidas con el fin de ver caer a los vulnerables. A los que creen en la suerte en un juego de cartas.

Generalmente lo trataban con respeto por ello. Porque era el hermano mayor y siempre parecía saberlo todo.

Pero tal vez eso no sea tan cierto como todos creen.

 **•••**

Rin abrazó a la chica a con fuerza y le sonrío luego de recibir el helado.

—Gracias, Kagome.

Cuando InuYasha se esfumaba de la nada como siempre lo hacía, ellas aprovechaban y se iban a comer helado por las tardes. Si una no tenía dinero, la otra invitaba. Sin problemas.

Aunque no hablaban mucho.

Quizás eran muy diferentes. Rin muy infantil; Kagome muy… ella.

Ambas eran adolescentes normales. Al menos, hasta el momento. La vida de Rin se basaba en música, risas y pasteles. Por eso, por donde la miraran, era una chica como cualquier otra. Como miles más.

Aunque a veces sus pensamientos fueran más allá.

Es difícil estar feliz todo el tiempo.

Al final, siempre falta algo.

Ella sonrío y sacudió la cabeza. Ya era de noche cuando ambas decidieron ir a casa. Tomaban caminos diferentes, así que se exponían al frío de la noche y a la oscuridad tenebrosa siendo que eran simplemente un par de quinceañeras vulnerables.

Vivían sin darse cuenta.

Y hasta el momento se podría decir que la vida de Rin era relativamente feliz y normal. Cómoda. Simple.

Incluso diría que casi no tenía miedos ni frustraciones.

Se puso los audífonos y acomodó su abrigo. Aunque se moría de frío, le gustaba muchísimo el invierno. Quizás porque le permitía hacerse bolita y cubrirse con una mantita mientras escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia.

La música resonó en su cabeza. Siguió la letra con los labios.

Una pequeña dosis de rock la calmaba a veces. Los clásicos.

Solía hundirse tanto en la música que lograba sentirse como una de esas protagonistas geniales de las películas de acción. Y en medio de esa euforia se paró en un callejón vacío, dándose cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba.

Miró a su alrededor. Vislumbró un auto a lo lejos. Disminuía la velocidad cuando se acercaba a ella. Y por un momento podría haber jurado que pasaría de largo por sobre el charco que había dejado la lluvia previa y la empaparía, arruinando su momento.

Pero se detuvo a su lado, sin el dramatismo ni la brusquedad que su música requería. De pronto ya no era la heroína de su propia película, sino que se había convertido de nueva cuenta en una chica asustadiza en medio de la noche.

Se bajó un hombre de negro con una ajustada corbata atentando contra su cuello. Luego de eso todo fue demasiado rápido.

Rin retrocedió y él aceleró el paso en su dirección. Estaba a punto de echar a correr cuando le tomó el brazo con brusquedad y la obligó a apegar la espalda contra su pecho. En el movimiento su teléfono móvil cayó junto a los audífonos, estrellándose contra el cemento. El hombre pisó el aparato.

Una chica ruda en ese momento empezaría a gritar groserías, pero ella estaba demasiado asustada siquiera para abrir la boca.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que nunca sería como esas chicas de las películas.

Cerró los ojos. Un golpe seco en su cabeza.

Y se dejó caer en la inconciencia.

 **•••**

—Vaya—murmuró—. Parece muy… ordinaria.

Era una niña. Se había imaginado a una mujer de aspecto salvaje, a una bien cagada. De esas que encuentras en las esquinas por la noche en busca de alcohol barato. Pero en cambio ella parecía un gatito. Encima iba enfundada en un uniforme de instituto.

—Fue un trabajo de lo más sencillo—se encogió de hombros el otro—. No hizo nada para resistirse.

Claro que no. ¿Qué podría hacer ella? Hasta parecía fina. Ninguna puta de perfume barato como con las que solía interactuar.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y encendió otro cigarrillo.

—Ya vete de una vez—le ofreció un par de billetes—. Toma.

Ley número uno del secuestrador experimentado: mandar a otro a hacer el trabajo sucio por ti.

—Es muy poco—reclamó.

Sesshômaru se encogió de hombros.

—Tómalo o déjalo.

—Es menos de los que acordamos.

—Dijiste que fue un trabajo fácil

—El riesgo es el mismo.

Ley número dos del secuestrador experimentado: sacar partido de la situación.

—Dije que te fueras—soltó amenazadoramente.

El hombre llegó a temblar.

—Fue un placer trabajar para usted.

Aspiró con lentitud y soltó el humo con elegancia. Enfundado en su traje, siempre se veía mucho más amenazador de lo normal. Y eso superaba cualquier esquema humano.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, dirigió la vista hacia la chica. Inconsciente sobre el suelo se veía inocente y adorable. Sonrío con malicia. No es que quisiera maltratarla más de lo necesario, pero el simple hecho de ver a su presa más reciente frente a sus ojos, expuesta, lo hacía sentir con ganas de tocarla; pervertirla. Y no en el mal sentido. Simplemente tenía el impulso de hacerla sufrir.

Era su naturaleza.

Y estaba acostumbrado a asesinar. A estafar. A hacer todo lo que tuviera que hacer.

Era de lo que vivía. Él y la asociación de la familia.

—Así que Rin… eh.

Ley número tres del secuestrador experimentado: que nadie te oiga.

Sintió el abrupto sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

—¿Sesshômaru?

Frunció el ceño. Era InuYasha.

Su _hermanito._

Ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra.

—¿¡Qué demonios!? —retrocedió. Cerró la boca abruptamente y miró hacia atrás para cerciorar que no hubiese nadie que pudiese oírlo—. ¿Qué mierda haces con una chica muerta en el sótano?

No se molestó ni en poner los ojos en blanco. A veces pensaba que él sólo tenía caca en el cerebro. Era ruidoso y molesto. Incluso muchas veces se había dado cuenta de que sentía cierto resentimiento al trabajo que realizaba. Como si no le gustara. Como si prefiriera hacer el bien. Y eso iba contra las leyes de la familia. Contra su propio padre.

No se toleraban las traiciones.

Aunque probablemente InuYasha será el único que no arderá en el infierno.

—Vete tú también.

—¡Sesshômaru!

¿Cuánto tenía que pagarle para que se callara?

InuYasha rodeó a la chica para verle la cara. A penas lo hizo, ya no pudo volver a moverse.

—¿Rin…?

Eso sí le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué mierda hace Rin aquí?

—¿La conoces?

—Es la amiga de Kagome.

Eso iba a ser un problema.

Ley número tres del secuestrador experimentado: no debe haber ningún lazo sentimental con el secuestrado.

 **•••**

Abrió los ojos con delicadeza. Tenía la cabeza contra el cemento. Lo sabía porque un par de piedritas habían quedado enterradas en su piel y le dolían muchísimo.

Se sentó, espantada. Olía a humedad y a encierro, y pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en un sótano o algo similar. No había nado salvo una ampolleta en mal estado colgando del techo y una pequeña cámara en una esquina.

Tenía mucho frío.

Se arrastró hasta llegar a la esquina de la cámara, mirando hacia arriba como si buscara su atención. No iba a quedarse tranquila hasta que alguien la amenazara o algo parecido. No soportaba la sensación de no saber ni siquiera en donde estaba. Tal vez la habían dejado ahí porque sí y no hubiese nadie el otro lado de la cámara. Quizás, alguien tenía algo en su contra y la estuviesen vigilando. Lo único que le tranquilizaba es que probablemente nadie estaría preocupado en aquellos momentos por ella. Su madre estaba de viaje y no había nadie en casa que vigilase su llegada.

Tembló.

Lanzó una piedrita contra la cámara. Y supo que nunca había estado tan asustada. Era como estar suspendida en medio de la nada, encerrada con todos tus demonios en una misma habitación.

Consideraba patear la puerta para ver si alguien venía a callarla cuando esta se abrió sin previo aviso.

Rin retrocedió inmediatamente, alejándose un buen par de metros de la puerta. Quién apareció no era un gorila con lentes, que era su visión de secuestrador, sino que un altísimo chico de cabello largo y ojos que parecían miel derretida.

Eso le gustó. Rin adoraba la miel. Además, le recordó levemente a InuYasha. Soltó una risita. Quizás, ella era el único ser humano en la tierra que podría reírse en una situación como esa. Es que vamos, ella no era la persona más cuerda del mundo. Además, el chico le causó gracia. Pensó que era, incluso, muy lindo.

Sesshômaru arqueó una ceja, casi sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —le cuestionó con voz gélida. No estaba ahí para ser su payaso. Se sentía ofendido, de cierta forma.

—Es que—sonrío—. Se parece a un amigo. Sólo que usted no tiene cara de perro rabioso.

Él se tensó. Apenas en los primeros segundos ya lo había relacionado con InuYasha. Si su padre se enteraba de eso querría deshacerse de ella sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. No podían arriesgarse.

Rin a esas alturas se sentía un poco más cómoda al notar que su secuestrador no era un hombre mayor con cara de sádico. Además, sus rasgos se le hacían familiares. No obstante, el miedo seguía en su lugar. Eso no es algo que se quita por cosas tan simples.

Aunque él se viera más elegante que agresivo.

—Mira, niña—murmuró, haciendo el ademán de masajearse las sienes—. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

Rin guardó silencio. Borró su leve sonrisa.

—¿Por qué me trata de " _niña_ "? Ambos somos jóvenes.

—Tengo veintitrés—espetó. Hace tiempo que nadie lo irritaba de esa manera. Solía ser una persona seria y calculadora, pero ella se le estaba escapando de las manos.

—Son ocho años de diferencia. No es tanto, después de todo.

Sesshômaru decidió no responder a eso. En cambio, quiso desviarse al tema principal. El que estaba obligado a abarcar. Ya quería largarse.

—Eres una basura inútil.

Rin asintió.

—Y te han mandado a matar. Pero pensamos que podríamos darte otros usos.

Qué delicado.

—Ah, ósea que eres como esos mafiosos italianos de Los Simpson que tienen una sala de juegos de azar y estafan a la gente por diversión. Con razón estás vestido así. Todo un gangsta. ¿Ahora quieres que yo les sirva la comida o algo?

Sesshômaru quiso matarla ahí mismo. Y claro que podía.

Rin suspiró. Esa persona no le inspiraba miedo, pero la situación sí. Empezaba a desear que todo acabase rápido.

—Es una buena idea—masculló, desafiante.

Él salió del lugar antes de que se le acalambrara la boca. No solía hablar con la basura. Y estaba sorprendido de sí mismo.

 **•••**

—Sube.

Rin se negaba a subir a la moto con faldita.

Sesshomaru se hartó y le puso el casco sin ejercer fuerza. Luego de recibir una mirada sorprendida de la chica, la tomó con delicadeza y la sentó en la motocicleta.

Él siempre se movía con elegancia y sus ojos siempre estaban vacios. Mirarlo, para Rin, era como poner los ojos en un espejo. Te ves a ti mismo en él, pero sabes que hay algo detrás.

Más que bruto, peligroso. Más que salvaje, calculador y silencioso.

Pero verlo durante el día era completamente diferente a verlo de noche. No llevaba su traje y vestía como un chico normal. Aunque no lo fuese para nada. Además, el perfil que le había visto la noche anterior era completamente diferente al muchacho de la moto que veía ahora. Como dos mundos diferentes.

Rin ya no protestó y miró a Sesshômaru subirse delante de ella. Antes de partir, él le ordenó que se sujetara y ella no supo que hacer. Atinó a poner las manos atrás y sostenerse de la parte posterior de la moto. Había visto a chicas hacer eso en las películas con facilidad, pero Rin tuvo que poner toda su energía en no salir volando. La otra opción sería rodear sus brazos en la cintura de Sesshômaru, pero él le parecía demasiado sagrado como para tocarlo.

No estaba segura de que "sagrado" fuese la palabra adecuada. Debería sentir odio, pero sin él tenía miedo de lo que los otros pudieran hacerle. Entre ellos podrían haber violadores, sádicos, o pervertidos. Y le alegraba que Sesshômaru a simple vista no fuese alguien así.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó, por sobre el ruido de la velocidad. Fue ignorada.

La moto se detuvo minutos después en un casino de aspecto adinerado. Estaba bien oculto y no tenía ni un cartel brillante que llamara la atención. Sólo un gran edificio al fondo de un callejón cualquiera.

Rin se bajó con rapidez y trató de sacarse el casco, pero lo único que consiguió fue jalarse el pelo.

Sesshômaru tuvo que ayudarla antes de que quedara pelona. Ella le sonrío levemente y se ocultó tras él antes de que siquiera echaran a andar.

Él no pudo quitarse esa sonrisa de la mente. Era dulce. Quizás nadie le había dedicado semejante gesto. O tal vez nadie más que ella supiera hacerlo.

Probablemente era la única chica que no quería escupirle en la cara luego de lo que le había hecho. Ni siquiera lo había mirado mal.

De pronto se sintió estremecer. Ella era como azúcar solidificado, empapado con aditivos.

Una chica de nicotina. Pequeña. Diminuta.

Sesshômaru pensó que había una remota y muy lejana posibilidad de que se sintiera atraído por Rin. Sexualmente.

Bueno, él no conocía otro tipo de atracción.

Luego supo que sólo estaba pensando en tonterías. Ella era mucho menor y resultaba ser una muchacha molesta y demasiado alegre para su gusto.

Pero no le tenía miedo, y eso le llamaba la atención. Todo el mundo le tenía miedo. Era algo normal.

Rin era la excepción a la regla. En muchos sentidos.

Miró hacia atrás y se cercioró de que todavía lo estuviera siguiendo. Seguía ahí, caminando a pasitos cortos, con la vista clavada en el suelo y las manos apretadas en el pecho. Rin conectó la mirada con la suya y algo vibró en su interior.

Tenía ganas de apretarla hasta hacerla explotar. No sabía si eso fuese algo común.

Se vio obligado a sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo durante la caminata. Lo necesitaba.

A penas entraron, la vista de todos los presentes se dirigieron a Rin. Ella pensó que se ahogaría por el aroma que había allí dentro. No sólo la mayoría estaba fumando tabaco, sino que un montón de cosas más. Sintió que se mareaba.

Habían juegos de azar, una gran variedad, y un montón de hombres; la mayoría alcoholizados. A diferencia del sol de afuera, a Rin le pareció que ese lugar siempre estaba oscuro y el ambiente era el de una noche constante.

Sesshômaru se dirigió a una planta inferior y atravesaron un pasillo desolado. A continuación, una puerta con un montón de cerrojos. Él se deshizo de cada uno de ellos con una paciencia increíble.

—¿Vives aquí? —se atrevió a preguntar ella, dulcemente.

—Aquí trabajo.

—Vaya.

Un segundo de silencio.

—¿Para qué me necesitas? ¿Quién te pagó por matarme? ¿Por qué no lo haces aún? —preguntó, sintiendo que se desahogaba. Aunque tuviera la sensación de que no quería saber las respuestas.

—Estoy decidiéndolo.

Ella podría ser un juguete personal.

La princesita en peligro. ¿Y él? un lobo hambriento.

Abrió la puerta. Inu Taishô estaba ahí, junto a la mesa de billar. Tenía una copa de vino en la mano. InuYasha lo miraba desde un sillón aterciopelado, en silencio. La habitación era pequeña pero lujosa. Con una barra repleta de alcohol y un sofisticado equipo de sonido. No había nadie más.

Rin reconoció al instante la figura del menor y salió disparada, lanzándose sobre él.

—¡InuYasha! ¿Tú también? ¿Te han hecho algo? —soltó apresuradamente, sin siquiera respirar—. Tenemos que buscar una salida. Dios, ¿qué hacemos? Nos matarán. No puedes hacerle eso a Kagome. ¡Escapemos! Ojalá pudiera volar. Tal vez deberíamos matarlos a todos y huir. Dejaríamos un gran desmadre. Creo que…

InuYasha le tapó la boca con la mano, interrumpiéndola. Se la quitó de encima.

—Rin… yo…

Silencio.

—¿Sabes? Yo no…

Más silencio. InuYasha se rascó la nuca.

—¡Keh!

Sesshômaru ignoró la escena, por más que tuviera su gracia, y miró a su padre.

—¿Qué hago con ella?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién es?

—La chica que Takemaru mandó a matar.

—Ah—hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia—. Pues mátala. O haz lo que quieras. ¿Ya te pagó?

—Piensa que Rin está bajo tierra.

—Genial.

Rin se alejó de InuYasha abruptamente. Las piernas le empezaron a temblar y su cuerpo cedió. Cayó sentada en el suelo.

—¿Takemaru?

Sus ojos extremadamente abiertos. El sudor deslizándose por su sien.

Los tres voltearon a verla, con cierta curiosidad.

—Es mi padre—soltó, como un balbuceo casi imperceptible.

Para ella, fue como una patada directa al estómago. Vamos, no es que su padre haya sido el mejor hombre del mundo, menos con ella, pero saber que la odiaba hasta el punto de pagar por matarla era más de lo que podía soportar.

Mucho más.

Muy en el fondo, seguía siendo su padre.

—No debería importarte—dijo InuYasha, insensiblemente.

—Es tu padre—recalcó Sesshômaru, fríamente—. Pero no tiene derecho a hacerte sentir de cierta forma. Si fuera por mí lo mandaría a la mierda.

—Si fuera por ti los mandarías a la mierda a todos—se río Inu Taishô.

Rin asintió y frunció el ceño, deteniendo una lágrima con la mano antes de que esta lograra caer.

Sesshômaru la tomó por el brazo y la obligó a pararse.

—Creo que ustedes no saben lo que es ser delicados con una chica—sonrío, temblorosa aún.

A él se le hizo un poco raro mirarla así. Rin hasta el momento sólo había sido azúcar y colores.

—Estamos acostumbrados a las prostitutas de aquí.

Aplaudan a Inu Taishô por su sinceridad.

—Y no es broma.

También, a InuYasha. Por qué no.

Sesshômaru no dijo nada y miró a su padre para recibir el permiso de retirarse. Le tenía demasiado respeto como para tratarlo de "viejo" e ignorar su presencia de vez en cuando, como InuYasha lo hacía.

Eso sí, no lo obedecía en todo sumisamente. Era independiente. Ya estaba grande como para andar en esas.

—Vete con tu juguetito.

Rin lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Juguetito?

—Se refiere a ti—murmuró InuYasha, acercándose—. De seguro ya te has dado cuenta pero…

—Debes ser hermano del señor cara de póker. No sabía qué hacías este tipo de cosas.

Rin a esas alturas ya no tenía miedo. Estaba con InuYasha, aunque él resultase ser algo que nunca creyó que sería. Seguía siendo la persona tiernamente agresiva que conocía de pequeña.

Además, Sesshômaru tenía algo que la hacía sentirse tranquila.

—No podía decirles.

—Kagome te mataría. Te reviviría para golpearte y te volvería a matar.

—Lo sé—se estremeció.

Rin se echó a reír. Inu Taishô también valoró la valentía y la capacidad que Rin tenía para no acobardarse fácilmente.

—Me gustas.

—Viejo, es muy joven.

—Padre…

—No en ese sentido. Digo, es una buena chica. ¿Por qué matarla?

—Porque ya recibimos el dinero—dijo Sesshômaru, conteniéndose.

—A nosotros no nos manda un contrato. Ya sabes, hijo. Hacemos lo que queremos.

—Lo importante es que no se den cuenta—agregó InuYasha.

Rin saltó de alegría.

—¿No me harán daño? ¿Seremos una familia feliz?

Sesshômaru botó su cigarrillo y sacó otro.

Inu Taishô se apoyó en la mesa de billar, mirando como Rin codeaba a InuYasha.

—¿Ustedes quieren ser familia?

—¿Qué? —preguntaron al unísono.

Sesshômaru frunció el ceño instantáneamente. ¿Es que acaso estaban juntos y él como tonto esperando algo de Rin? Los observó, escéptico. Nunca tuvo tantas ganas de matar a InuYasha como en ese momento. Y eso que era algo en lo que pensaba constantemente. No eran los mejores hermanos del mundo, precisamente.

—Tienen algo, ¿no? —insistió el hombre, divertido.

Rin parpadeó y lo miró como si no lo entendiera.

—Claro que no, InuYasha podría arrastrarse por el infierno muy feliz sólo si Kagome se lo pide. Está loco por ella—sonrío como si lo dicho fuese algo completamente obvio.

El chico murió de vergüenza ahí mismo.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Eso no es cierto—lo imitó ella, con tono de burla.

InuYasha se puso rojo.

—Keh.

—Por mientras los niños juegan—suspiró Inu Taishô—, dime de una vez que piensas hacer con ella.

Se acercó a Sesshômaru, mirándolo minuciosamente.

—No creas que no he notado como la miras. ¿Quieres llevártela a la cama?

Sabía que no podía mentirle. Pero no iba a permitir que se metiera en su vida sexual de esa forma.

—Mierda, es una niña. Tiene quince. Tú veintitrés. ¿Conoces la diferencia?

—Al diablo con todo.

—¿Eh?

Sesshômaru tomó a Rin de la cintura y la cargó en sus brazos como si de una princesa se tratara; muy al estilo de una huida sacada de una película muy barata. Salió corriendo mientras Rin soltaba un grito ahogado, presa de los impulsos de Sesshômaru, quien sucumbía frente a una adrenalina desconocida. Pudo apresurarse aún más cuando se acostumbró al peso de la chica. Tenerla cerca fue relajante. Era ligera y olía dulce.

—¡Sesshômaru, vuelve, idiota! —escuchó a lo lejos. Era InuYasha.

Claro, como si le importara. Dobló por el pasillo y miró hacia atrás. Nadie le seguía. Disminuyó la velocidad, pero no la soltó. De hecho, la acercó más a su cuerpo, casi por instinto. Casi como si lo necesitara.

Cuando Rin lo miró, supo que nunca sería capaz de matarla. Por un momento había pensado en tener sexo y abandonarla a su suerte, pero definitivamente ya no se sentía capaz. Ella había traspasado sus barreras y no tuvo miedo. Confiada, lo había tratado con entusiasmo y energía. Con dulzura.

Como si no supiera que su tarea era asesinarla.

Él era el lobo y ella la oveja.

¿Podía ser posible que el cazador se hubiese enamorado de la presa? ¿Qué la deseara, aunque sea en el ámbito físico?

A veces, durante el día, era atrevido y lanzado. No se contenía. La noche era el momento para trabajar, para seguir los patrones del orden. Por eso tuvo el descaro de dejar que ella se pusiera de pie; aprisionarla contra la pared; acercar su rostro al suyo.

Rin lo miró con confusión y un poco de nerviosismo. Algo en sus ojos color chocolate hicieron que una sensación centelleante en su interior despertara con euforia en su estómago.

A Rin le costaba estar feliz todo el tiempo. Pero se sintió llena y pensó que no tenía por qué mostrarse igual en cada momento. Quizás las sensaciones desconocidas estaban bien. Sobre todo las que experimentaba en ese momento.

Rozó sus labios con los suyos. Rin tembló y entrecerró los ojos.

Ya no le importó la diferencia de edad, ni lo pequeña e inexperta que ella era. Simplemente quería quitarle la ropa, deslizar las manos por su piel.

Devorar su inocencia.

Rin se echó un poquito para atrás, aplastándose contra la pared. Lo escrutó un segundo. Luego apartó la mirada, asustada.

—Más lento—susurró.

Sesshômaru no se atrevió a sonreír. Los gestos tiernos no eran su especialidad. Pero a ella no pareció importarle.

Simplemente sintió que podía esperar. No obligarla. Ir a su ritmo.

Tal vez eso fuese en mucho tiempo, pero estaba dispuesto a aguardar mil años o más con tal de poder recibir todo de Rin.

* * *

 **•Notita:**

Hola n_n

¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿raro? ¿muy OOC? u_u

Espero que este caramelito haya quedado bien uwu.

Gracias por leer. Si quieres, puedes dejarme un review y darme un momentito de felicidad. No es necesario tener una cuenta nwn.


End file.
